<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Firebolt by capuberra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249612">Firebolt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/capuberra/pseuds/capuberra'>capuberra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soul Eater AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soul Eater Fusion, Fluff and Humor, Soul Eater AU, classic tanaka and noya pining, meister shimizu, weapon yachi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:16:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/capuberra/pseuds/capuberra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“A good try, you two. Okay, next up we have Shimizu and Yachi!”</p><p>A murmur ran through the students ringed around the Academy’s main courtyard as Professor Ukai ushered the next weapon/meister pair into the center. Kiyoko got enough attention on her own, having been all but voted into office as the school beauty. But next to Yachi, nearly everyone in the student body agreed, her power was somehow multiplied. As Tanaka and Nishinoya had matter-of-factly theorized on multiple occasions, together they covered the entire spectrum of cuteness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soul Eater AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Firebolt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>“A good try, you two. Okay, next up we have Shimizu and Yachi!”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>A murmur ran through the students ringed around the Academy’s main courtyard as Professor Ukai ushered the next weapon/meister pair into the center. Kiyoko got enough attention on her own, having been all but voted into office as the school beauty. But next to Yachi, nearly everyone in the student body agreed, her power was somehow multiplied. As Tanaka and Nishinoya had matter-of-factly theorized on multiple occasions, together they covered the entire spectrum of cuteness.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Shimizu was used to it by now and looked as composed as ever, not even breaking a sweat despite wearing woolen leggings in the September heat. Yachi, on the other hand, trotted close behind her and nervously wrung her hands as she surveyed the crowd watching them. </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright ladies, try to achieve the highest rate of resonance you can and <em>carefully </em>give us a demonstration of your technique,” Ukai called, “But remember, this exercise is more about improving the connection with your partner, not blasting the roof off the school.” A pointed look was thrown in Noya and Asahi’s direction.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Near the grimacing offenders, Bokuto and Kuroo looked on with interest. “Come to think of it, I don’t think I’ve ever seen those two fight,” Kuroo mused, “It’s kinda hard to picture Yachi as a weapon, she’s so...cute. What is she, like a Hello Kitty dagger?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bokuto gave it some thought. “I could see Shimizu using something totally elegant, like a bow.” They both hummed approvingly at the thought, though Akaashi shot his partner a warning look.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Heh. Fools!” They turned to see Noya and Tanaka (was he even in this class?) smirking at them with their hands posed under their chins. “You have no idea what you’re in for. The breath-taking power-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The soul-stealing beauty-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The brain-melting hotness that is Kiyoko with her weapon!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bokuto and Kuroo glanced at each other with raised brows before they looked back to the center of the courtyard to see what was so “brain-melting.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you ready, Yachi?” Kiyoko asked with a smoothing smile. “There’s no reason to be nervous, but I can take the lead if you’re anxious about the crowd.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yachi nodded vigorously, forever grateful to have such an understanding partner. They faced each other and closed their eyes, taking deep breaths in tandem. The students who could see souls murmured as theirs flared and began to merge. One was bright yellow and crackling with nervous energy while the other was light blue and radiating calm waves. Kiyoko’s soul wavelength stabilized her partner’s, while Yachi’s gave them a sharp, driven spirit; together, their souls became a cool green. There was a flash of light and Yachi transformed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kuroo and Bokuto’s jaws dropped in complete shock. From the silence that immediately settled over the crowd, they weren’t the only ones surprised.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There Kiyoko stood, looking down with the same tranquil expression as the wind rustled her hair. But now in her hands she held a giant, gleaming war hammer. The long handle was carved in a swirling design, and the heavy square head was bordered by an intricate rune-like pattern that seemed to glow around the edges. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Kiyoko!” </em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tanaka and Noya tossed their smug composure out the window and threw themselves onto the ground. The older boys, still not totally recovered, snapped to look at them. Were those tears in their eyes? “Please, Kiyoko,” Noya sobbed, “Smash us through the earth’s crust!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It would be an honor!” Tanaka cried.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>You two!</em>” Ukai exploded from the other side of the circle, “Shut the hell up or it’s detention for a year!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Those closer to the girls could heard a “yuck!” sound from Yachi and their resonance faltered for a moment, but to Shimizu’s credit she kept up a serene exterior. As they increased their resonance rate Kiyoko slowly began to swing her weapon. First one way and then the other, over her shoulder, over her head, letting the weight of the hammer gather momentum. Whispers from their classmates built again as she gained speed, handling Yachi faster and more nimbly than a girl of her size seemed able. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suddenly Kiyoko grunted and leapt into the air, using the force of the spinning hammer to carry her higher. Her weapon was definitely glowing red now. “<em>Firebolt!</em>” she cried, bringing the hammer down with as much force as she could muster. As it swung toward the earth it burst into flames, and when it crashed through the courtyard pavement a huge column of flames exploded into the sky. When the smoke and dust cleared the two girls stood side by side in a small crater, brushing dust off their uniforms.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was a beat of silence. Bokuto and Kuroo looked like they’d been struck by lightning. Tanaka and Noya were smiling dazedly, despite Akaashi holding both of them by their collars. The crowd of students seemed to come to its senses all at once and burst into cheers. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shimizu and Yachi trotted over to Professor Ukai and bowed. “We-we’re so sorry for damaging the courtyard,” Yachi stuttered, her cheeks bright red.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We got carried away, Professor, it won’t happen again,” Kiyoko said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>To their surprise, Ukai just shook his head and laughed. “Don’t worry, it was bound to happen eventually. I’ve gotta say, you two always surprise me. Great work.” The girls straightened up, flashing each other smiles as they high-fived.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> “Kiyoko smiled!” Tanaka sighed as they walked past, chattering excitedly. “This is truly a blessed day.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kuroo and Bokuto’s eyes trailed after her, their cheeks flushed. “Yeah...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Akaashi made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat. “You’re all hopeless.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>